Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End
by Chropecious blade
Summary: The end of the Pirates trilogy, I thought I'd give it a try after seeing the second movie, basically Jacks been taken by the Kraken and Will, Elizabeth, and others crew under Barbossa to try and save Jack.Please RR!
1. Prologue

Pirates of the Caribbean 

At Worlds End

Prologue:

Beyond the edges of the map that are yet to be discovered lay hidden lands that seem as if worlds of their own. A place so vile and dark that would even make Blackbeard shiver and quake with fear. No explorers had ever come this far, it was beyond their capacity; they wouldn't dare dream of holding keep the sight and sounds of this place. They would die of fear. In this place their are no heroes, no friendships, and no love. In this place their is only darkness, villainous figures, and hate most importantly. The waters of the ocean turned black and cold here, there lived very few sea creatures here, only those strong and big enough to survive. This was also the home of a great but terrible creature which moved with incredible speed and sent quakes through the waters. One whose foul breath made you shiver and gag, whose tentacles could suck your face clean off, one that sunk ships in only a few minutes. This great but terrible creature was one of a kind, created by the darkness and mystery of the dark sea and made to do the bidding of Davy Jones; this creature was the Kraken.

Several leagues under the sea in a spot deep in the heart of the Caribbean was the foul beast, it twisted and churned in the depths. It had claimed its prey and therefore headed back to its dreadful home. Deep inside of the beast through all of the jagged teeth and twisted organs was the stomach which was in the middle. Unlike humans the Kraken had several chambers inside the stomach which was an abyss filled with shallow water and small sea creatures. The several chambers held its food and would fill up with stomach acid every two hours. Inside one of these chambers sat the well known Captain Jack Sparrow. He'd been unconscious ever since he was swallowed, it had been nearly two hours since the engulfment. Jack moaned, tossed and turned a bit, then awoke to see that he was inside a sack with walls made of some kind of thick flesh. He peered around the dark stomach and noticed another sack and in it was a sailor, one from the Black Pearl.  
Jack called to the sailor in a hushed tone, "Oi mate it's me your Captain, where are we"  
The sailor was beaten and bruised all about, he could barely speak, "Captain Sparrow... the Pearl...she's been sunken...the Kraken...we're inside the Kraken"  
Jack told him to stay calm and quiet, he'd get them out of the situation, after all he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack searched the small sack for his sword and he found it under him, he grabbed it and prepared to slice the sack. In a flick of a second he saw three more people, two of which were melted to the bone and kept disinegrating. He then heard a loud gurgling sound then saw loads of green liquid pore into the lone mans sack, boiling him alive; the screaming and pain was almost unbearable. "Better start getting to work shall I?" Jack started slicing the sides of the sack continuously until he made a strip long enough for him to fit through. He then heard the gurgling sound once more but now it was above the other sailor.

"Please save me Captain Sparrow? Please!" The sailor screamed as he too was swallowed in the green acid. Jack started to crawl madly out of the sack when once again he heard the noise of the approaching stomach acid. Jack panicked and tore madly out of the sack and fell several feet down into the bottom of the stomach. The acid pored down beside Jack and was taken over by the water which smelled of rotten fish and long since dead bodies. Jack could not see much but quickly searched his pockets and found a match, he lit it and held his arm into the air. He was amazed to see hundreds of the chambers and many dead bodies that had decayed further from the acid. He was sickened by the sight, he then turned around to see an old short man.  
"Can I use that match their?" Jack jumped back in fear and landed in the water, his match blown out.  
"Oh well I guess that's a no...huh?" The man stood over Jacks body and then smiled, knowing who it was and that with him there was always hope of escape.


	2. Barbossa

Pirates of the Caribbean

At Worlds End

Chapter one: Barbossa

The remainder of The Black Pearl's crew, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and Marty sat solemnly in the small home Tia Dalma. They were al saddened by the loss of their dear captain Jack. However, Elizabeth was saddened the most by this, seeing as it was in fact her fault. She was offered some tea by Tia Dalma, she almost said no until Tia spoke, "To go against 'de cold and 'de sorrow." She took one of the cups from Tia went to Will who was pulling his knife from the table, she kneeled down to his side.

"It's a shame, I know you're thinking that with te Pearl you could have captured the Devil and set free your fathers soul."

"Doesn't matter now, the Pearl is gone, along with its captain", Will replied saddly.

"Aye, and already the world seems a little less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out, To Jack Sparrow", he rose his glass into the air.

Ragetti muttered, "Never another like Captain Jack."

"He was a gentle man of fortune, he was", said Pintel.

Elizabeth spoke, almost crying, "He was a good man."

Everyone except Elizabeth drank to that, that sat in silence for a time, Will looked at Elizabeth who stared straight at the ground. He began, "If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth."

Tia Dalma butted in, "Would you do it, hm? What would you, hm? What would any of you do, hm? Would you sail to 'de ends of 'de Eart' to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?

"Aye", Gibbs shouted as he walked into the hut.

"Aye", shouted Pintel and Ragetti.

"Aye", squawked Cotton's parrot.

Will looked at Elizabeth, waiting for an answer, she looked at Tia who smiled back at her, "Yes."

"Aye", finished Will.

"All right. But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at worlds end", she turned to Elizabeth, "then you will need a captain who knows those waters."

The sound of foot steps on the stairs caught everyones attention, Elizabeth jumped up from her sitting positon, everyone else eased their way to the staircase and were shocked to see none other than Barbossa. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, he looked as wretched as before. Jack the monkey rested on his right shoulder, he held a green apple in his hands and he smiled manevolently. "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" He took a huge bite from his apple, the jucies slid down his chin as he laughed.


End file.
